The invention relates to an arrangement for detachably fastening a component to a frame part.
Many devices comprise an interface unit or another corresponding component that is to be detachably fastened to said device for service and repair, for example. In the plug-in units of plug-in unit assemblies, for example, it is known to use an interface unit fastened to the front surface of the plug-in unit, the interface unit comprising a liquid crystal display and switches required for controlling components comprised by the plug-in unit. It is known to fasten the interface unit to the front surface of the plug-in unit with screws or fixing clips, for example.
It is relatively time consuming to fasten an interface unit to a plug-in unit by screwing or with fixing clips. A further problem is caused by lost screws and damage to quick-release locks, for example, depending on the fastening method used.